


Make You Mine

by kho



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny likes it slow. Danny likes it fast.  He likes it hard, he likes it soft.  He can come in three minutes or he can hold off for forty five. There's no real preference that Steve can tell in the two short months they've been fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so so so much to @ialwayslikedthetie for reading and beta'ing!

Danny likes it slow. Danny likes it fast.  He likes it hard, he likes it soft.  He can come in three minutes or he can hold off for forty five. There's no real preference that Steve can tell in the two short months they've been fucking.  Danny's pretty amenable as long as you're hitting the right spots, saying the right things.  He's pretty much the definition of good to go and Steve loves fucking him.  He in fact can't get  _ enough _ of fucking him.   From the way Danny smiles at him when no one else is looking, how he just in general seems happier and more relaxed these days, Steve's pretty sure Danny loves fucking him too. 

He figures out Danny’s number one with a bullet kink one evening into the 10th week with his cock buried as deep as he can make it go in Danny’s ass.  He's got an arm wrapped around Danny's chest hauling his back up tight against Steve's chest and his mouth against Danny's ear. 

“She can't have you,” he growls, stilling his hips and squeezing his eyes shut as he breathes heavily against Danny's neck.  “You are mine, Danny, mine, she can't fucking have you.”

Danny comes so hard that the headboard smacks against the wall without Steve ever even reaching around to touch his cock. He says, “fuck, fuck, Steve, fuck yes, God Steve, don't stop, keep fucking me,” and keeps pressing back against Steve, panting and writhing and moaning.

Rachel had picked up Grace twenty minutes before and shifted the entire world on them.  Or at least on Steve.  Danny had seemed surprisingly okay with it.

“I'm leaving Stan, Danny. I don't want you to worry, I'm not leaving and taking Charlie and Grace.  Not only because it would be cruel to you but because Grace has found such family with your team, and her friends in school and... It would just be awful of me to rip her out of that right now.”  She’d tried on a smile that didn't reach her eyes and nodded, all prim and proper.  She’d absolutely been faking her calmness, so transparent Steve hadn’t even had to look all that hard to tell.  “We’ll find a place here, I’m sure it won't be an issue.”

Danny’s eyes had softened and he’d opened his arms.  She tried to wave him off but eventually she’d all but collapsed into them, tucking her nose into the crook of his neck as her hands clutched at his shirt.  He’d hugged Rachel tight, his hand rubbing up and down her back and said, “I’m so sorry, Rach, I really am,” and Steve had felt a hate so black and ugly in his gut he’d actually shocked himself.  

After she’d left **,** Danny had been quiet and calm and it had made Steve feel unsettled and uncertain.  He’d learned over the years that a still, quiet Danny means the eye of the storm is over them.  Destruction is just ahead and just behind.  His eyes kept flicking between Danny and the door, even as Danny quietly ate his burger and held a french fry up in front of Steve’s face.  “You know you’re going to steal mine, why don’t you ever just start off with your own?”

Steve blinked at him and then shut down, flicked his eyes away.  “You gonna go after her?”

Danny sighed, kicking his feet up into the chair next to Steve’s.  “Why would I go after her?”

“Because she seemed upset,” Steve said, looking down at his plate where Danny had piled five fries.  He munched on one and fisted a hand under the table.

“Again I repeat, why would I go after her?” Danny asked, frowning at him.   “Rachel made her own bed, she can lie in it.”

“You seemed pretty sympathetic a minute ago,” Steve said then, finally looking at him.

Danny shrugged.  “What can I say, I’m not good at women crying.”  He smiled a broken half little smile full of pain and Steve felt his gut clench.  “Besides, even as ugly as our marriage was near the end, even as much as she’s the one that wanted the divorce, the one that left me, I always knew she still loved me.  And I know she still loves Stan.”  He shrugged.  “Just.  Love ain’t always enough.  Or even close to it in some cases.”  He waved a hand through the air and his smile turned a little more real.  “It doesn’t cost me to be kind to her, Steve.  Doesn’t mean I want to go be her shoulder to cry on.”

When their dinner was done and dishes washed Steve had taken Danny’s hand and led him to Danny’s bedroom, stripped him naked, and shoved him on the bed. He fucks him and thinks mine, and mine, and mine, and then he says it outloud without meaning to and Danny pushes back against him and says, “God Steve, don't stop, keep fucking me.”

And now Steve closes his eyes and feels panic rise in his chest and choke him even as he drives into Danny.  His fingers curl into Danny’s skin as he holds him tight, tight against him, and swallows past the walls closing in on him.  “Danny please.”

“Steve, God, keep… keep…”

Steve swallows and feels himself start to lose his rhythm.  “Please,” he hisses, leaning his forehead against Danny’s shoulder.

“Harder,” Danny says, hand coming up to wind his fingers with Steve’s hand on his chest, clutching it there over his heart.  “Yeah, God come on.” 

Steve slows because he can’t catch his breath, can’t quite breathe enough, and blinks his eyes rapidly because he knows the walls aren’t actually closing in but they are, they are in his head.  “Danny.”

Danny whines an annoyed sound, pushing back against him.  “Come on babe, almost there.” 

Steve stills and he squeezes Danny’s hand and hip and presses his lips to Danny’s neck, and says, “Please... Don't leave me for her Danny, please.” 

Danny stills then as well, turning his head.  “Babe?”

Steve pulls out with a jerk, yanking his hand out of Danny’s and scrabbling back on the bed to the opposite side, planting his feet on the floor and panting helplessly.  “Fuck,” he says, bending his head and pressing his fingers into burning eyes.  “God damnit.”

“Hey,” Danny says, and his hand is on the back of Steve’s neck as he settles into the spot next to him, his other hand reaching over to grab at Steve’s hand, trying to pry them away from his face. “Steve, hey.”

“I'm sorry Danny,” Steve says, shaking his head.  “Ignore me.”

“Hey,” Danny says again, and then he gets up and squats in front of him and reaches up and grabs both of his hands, forcibly pulling them away from Steve’s face.  “What’s happening here?”

Steve tries to take one of his hands back but Danny won’t let him, and he looks everywhere but at Danny’s face.  “Just.  Nevermind.”

“Steven, I am a neurotic motherfucker with a tendency towards freaking out, you think I don’t recognize an oncoming panic attack when I see one?”  He yanks on Steve’s hands until Steve relents and finally looks at him.  “This is about Rachel?”

“I can’t,” Steve says, shaking his head.  “I can’t ask you to not go back to her.  That's wrong of me. I can't ask that of you.  I'm an asshole for even thinking it.”

“Why in the fuck do you think I’m going back to her?” Danny asks, sounding honestly flabbergasted at the thought.  He studies Steve’s face and then leans back on his heels, understanding dawning on his face.  “Because she’s leaving Stan?”

“Two kids, Danny,” Steve says, squeezing Danny’s hands so tight he may just break a bone.  “You have two kids with her and you said.  You said you know she still loves you.  And I know you still love her.”

Danny frowns.  “I said she…”  He closes his eyes.  “I said I knew that even though we were over that I knew she still loved me.”  He extracts his hand from Steve’s and rests it on his knee.  “Hey listen.  Just because I love her, that doesn't mean I’m still in love with her. Steve when you love someone that doesn’t just go away.  It changes, but it never goes away.”

Steve nods, looking away.  “Right, but you could get it back.  Change it back.  You should go back to her, Danny.”

Danny snorts, swaying back.  “Are you kidding me here?  Two seconds ago you’re fucking me and begging me not to leave you and now you’re--”

“Because I want you to be happy, Danny,” Steve yells, throwing out his hands and then flopping back on the bed and covering his face, scrubbing it hard.  “Asking you to stay for… whatever it is we’re doing here, that’s just selfish.  I just want you to be happy.”

Danny’s hands slide up Steve’s thighs to his hips, around his hips until they link up in the back and pull Steve closer.  “Listen,” he says, his front pressed up against Steve’s inner thighs, arms hugging tightly around him.  “I don't know exactly what we're doing here, we've never had that talk and I don't know, maybe we should have already. Maybe we should now.  But I am not leaving you. And I'm for damn sure not leaving you for her.”

Steve opens his eyes and blinks up at the ceiling.  “Danny.”

“I’m not going back to her,” Danny says, sliding his hands up Steve’s back, tugging at him, trying to get him to sit up.  “Listen to me, regardless of you.  You aside, okay?  You and me here, this, even if we didn’t exist like this, I am not going back to her.”

Steve gives up and lets Danny tug him up into a sitting position, his hand coming up to card through Danny's hair.  “You could have your family back, Danny.”

Danny slides his hands back down to Steve’s hips, thumbs pressing into the place where his hip meets his pelvis.  A place that always makes Steve’s eyes roll back in his head when Danny licks and nips there. 

“I don’t want that Steven.  We had that, we tried that.  Twice.  It didn't work.”  He frowns up at him and his hands tighten on Steve’s hips.  “And in the meantime I've made my own God damn family, Steven.  I’m not looking for another one.  I love the one I have, the way it is.” 

Steve shoves his fingers in Danny’s hair, threading his fingers through and gripping, holding him there.  “I know how much family means to you, Danny.  If you could have it with her again…  Danny, isn’t that all you ever wanted?”

Danny sighs and rests his forehead on Steve’s stomach.  “All I've ever wanted was to be loved Steve.  Loved for being me, for being who I am.”  He looks up then into Steve’s eyes.  “All of who I am.  _ All of it _ . All my baggage, all my shit, all my issues.  Someone that loves me not in spite of it, not puts up with it, but loves the me  _ in _ it.”  He shakes his head.  “That loves me with it, loves me  _ through _ it. And you do.” 

Steve runs a thumb down Danny’s cheek.  “I really do Danny.” 

“I know you do babe,” Danny says with a soft, fond smile.  “And that's the same way I love you. You know that right?”

Steve nods, hooking his hand under Danny’s chin to lift his face up.  “Yeah,” he says, leaning forward and kissing him.  “I know.”  He runs his fingernails down Danny’s back as he deepens the kiss.  “I just can’t stand the thought of anyone else but me touching you.”

Danny smiles against his mouth.  “Ya know, possessiveness out of you is so not surprising **,** except for how hot I’m finding it.”

Steve grins.  “Mine,” he says, and laughs as Danny shivers against him as he hauls him up to stand.  “ _ My _ neck,” he says, kissing Danny’s throat.  “ _ My _ lips,” as he kisses him.  Sliding his hands down to Danny’s as he squeezes his cheeks and leers.  “ _ My _ ass.”

“Yeah, come on,” Danny says, kneeling up over Steve’s legs and reaching down to grab Steve’s cock and guiding it to his ass.  “Come on.”

Steve closes his eyes as he slides back into Danny, Danny squeezing down on him and wrapping his arms around Steve.  They don’t usually do it like this, where Steve can look at Danny’s face as they fuck, stare into his eyes.  Kiss him and wind his tongue with Danny’s as he pushes in and out of him, panting into his mouth.

“Only me,” Steve says, reaching over to stroke Danny’s cock, pulling back to watch Danny’s face.  “Only I’m allowed to touch you like this.  Taste you like this.  Only me, Danny.”

Danny whines in the back of his throat, hips jerking in counterpoint to Steve’s as they both drive closer to their orgasm.  “So close,” he says, hand digging into Steve’s neck hard enough to hurt before sliding up into Steve’s hair, pulling down on it, yanking on it as he mouths at Steve’s neck.  “Come on, Steve, fuck me harder, make me come again.”

“Mine,” Steve says, fucking into him.  “Make you mine,” he says, feeling his orgasm build in the base of his spine as Danny shudders against him.  “Mine forever, Danny, fuck, fucking mine!”

Danny coming pushes Steve over the edge and Steve holds tight around Danny’s body until it's over, drinking in every second of the way Danny's face looks as he comes down. Loving every second of it.  

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Danny mumbles into his neck, pushing him down into the bed as they recover, “but I kind of think maybe Rachel should come by more often if it makes you fuck me like that.”

“I don’t need Rachel to make me want to make you mine,” Steve says, holding him tight.  “I just thought if I said it you’d accuse me of being a neanderthal animal.”

Danny laughs, leaning up and rolling over to the side of him.  “Well yeah, it’s not so much an accusation as just the actual real truth, but apparently your neanderthal animalness is my own personal aphrodisiac.”

“I could tattoo you,” Steve says, rolling over and trapping Danny to the bed, tracing a finger over his hip.  “Property of Steve.”

Danny smacks his hand away.  “You got another thing coming, pal.”

“Aw come on, what about just the Navy trident,” Steve asks, drawing absently on Danny’s hip again, expecting Danny to smack his hand away again.  When he doesn’t Steve jerks his head up to look at Danny, who actually looks like he’s thinking about it.  “Okay seriously if you did that, Danny, if you did that I would fucking…. I don’t even know.”  He swallows, hand clutching Danny’s hip.  “Blow you every single god damned morning.”

Danny smacks Steve’s hand away then and sits up, grinning.  “I may think about it,” he says, holding up a finger. “I said may.  As in  _ maybe _ I’ll let you convince me.”

Steve lays back with his hands folded behind his head and watches Danny walk into the bathroom to take a piss and brush his teeth.  When he comes back in he grins at him.  “Hey Danny?”

“Oh I never should have admitted I liked your possessiveness,” Danny says, rolling his eyes. “I really don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Let them move in here,” Steve says, propping himself up on his elbows.  “Rachel and Grace and Charlie.”

Danny freezes, looking at him. “What?”

“Gracie already feels like it's home,” Steve says evenly, watching Danny’s face.  “They need somewhere that feels like home, everything’s changing for them.”

Danny shakes his head, frowning and pinching the bridge of his nose.  “Steve.  I’m not going to live in the same house as my ex wife.”  He laughs.  “Even if I do like the idea of you being jealous every day.”

Steve sits up further and looks at him.  “Move in with me Danny.  I want you to live with me.”  He swings his legs over the side of the bed and reaches over to grab Danny’s hand.  “Move in with me and they can live here.  They can just absorb your rent.”  

Danny looks at him, the boxers he was pulling on forgotten halfway up his legs.  “Are we ready for that?  It’s only been two months.”

“It’s been ten weeks and two days,” Steve says, waving a hand.  “But actually it’s been years Danny, years, and I’m ready.  Are you?”

Danny squeezes his hand.  “I’ve lived with you before.  I drive you nuts.”

“You weren’t fucking me then, I can forgive a lot for regular orgasms,” Steve says, grinning and laughing.  “And you won’t be on the couch keeping me up with the tv, you’ll be in my arms in my bed, Danny.”

Danny closes his eyes.  “You’re serious.”

“Completely.”

He looks at him.  “Baggage, Steve.  So much baggage.”

“Got a big closet full of my own,” Steve says quietly, pulling on Danny’s hand.  “Yours’ll fit in nicely.”

Danny smiles slightly.  “Well I mean.  We kind of do anyway.  I haven’t slept alone since we started this thing.  Your bed or mine.”

“We’ll move you in this weekend,” Steve says, standing up and grinning down at him.  “We’ll get Kono and Chin and Lou to help.”

“Woah, woah, we haven’t even told them we’re fucking much less moving in together,” Danny says, laughing.  “You wanna ask them to move me on top of it?”

Steve shrugs.  “Do you really think they’ll care?”

“No,” Danny says, laughing.  “But I think they’ll give us tons of shit for it and now they’ll have all day to do it while they move me.”

“I’ll tell them now,” Steve says, reaching over for his phone.  “Then they can get it out before the weekend.”

“Woah woah, wait, wait,” Danny says, laughing and smacking the phone out of Steve’s hands.  “Just.  I haven’t even said yes yet.”

“Yeah but see, we don’t need to say things, Danny,” Steve says, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Danny.  “We didn’t need to say this was more than just fucking to know it was.   We didn’t need to say I love you, we just know.  You don’t need to say you’ll move in with me for me to know that the answer was yes the second it dawned on me to ask you.”

“But you needed me to say I wouldn’t leave you for Rachel,” Danny says softly.  “Why is that?”

Steve looks away.  “We all have our insecurities, Danno.”

“Idiot,” Danny says, and then kisses him, quick and sharp on the corner of his mouth before twisting out of Steve’s embrace to pull up his boxes and pull on a tshirt.  “It’s only 8, let’s go watch a movie or something.”

Steve grins reaching over to grab a pair of sweats.  “Caddyshack!”

“No!”  Danny waves a finger at him.  “No Caddyshack, you are banned from picking movies, you always want to rewatch the old shit you loved as a kid!”

“It’s a classic,” Steve says, pulling on an old soft comfy Navy shirt.  “It’s a great movie, Danny.”

“We’re picking one from the last decade, babe,” Danny says, leaving the room but continuing to shout down the hallway.  “Preferably the last five years.  And no remakes!”

Steve pouts as he walks into the den, but only because it makes Danny giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of just want to clarify that I want "Make You Mine" to have two meanings which is, first, it's really hot that Steve is jealous and marking his territory etc, but also.... Just. That's what they've done. They've both been left and thrown aside and had their things ripped away from them and it's just... now they're TAKING theirs, they're making it theirs.
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here under [@lovethesnark](http://lovethesnark.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Fanfiction Website  
> MOST of my fic is not on AO3, though all of my H5O and beyond is as AO3 didn't exist yet and it was too much to archive. It can be found on my website at [LoveTheSnark.com](http://www.lovethesnark.com).


End file.
